


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Relationships, Bisexual Jackson Wang, Depressed Kim Namjoon | RM, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jackson Wang-centric, Jackson is a Good Friend, Jackson is a good boyfriend, Kim Namjoon | RM Has Mental Health Issues, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, Love Yourself: Her Era (BTS), M/M, Multi-Era, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, WINGS Era (BTS), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Namjoon has always struggled with loving himself,but lately he's been questioning if he deserves to even be alive.Jackson considers Namjoon to be one of his closest friends.But unbeknownst to Namjoon,Jackson wishes that they were both more than friends.Can Jackson's love possibly save Namjoon?Or does he even feel the same way?And even if he does,could Jackson ever teach him to love himself?
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 13





	Untitled

**1:42 PM**

"Hyung we're going to get something to eat,"Jungkook was saying,but Namjoon was only half listening to the maknae."Do you want anything?"

Namjoon shook his head without looking up at the maknae."No I'm good Jungkook-ah."He answered,still not looking up."You guys can go ahead and get something for yourselves."


End file.
